


Beautiful Boy, Bathed in Disaster

by IWillSinkWithMyShips



Series: Child of Thanos [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Siberia Scene in Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Quotes from other media, Slight Divergence, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillSinkWithMyShips/pseuds/IWillSinkWithMyShips
Summary: As he laid dying in a Siberian bunker Tony Stark thinks about betrayals and broken promises. Left behind and half-dead he is faced with his worst nightmare.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Child of Thanos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638490
Comments: 23
Kudos: 146





	Beautiful Boy, Bathed in Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally written in hours, which is insane because usually I take forever to finish even a one shot. But this just flowed! The title comes from the song "In Loving Memory" by Chester Lockhart which played in repeat while I wrote this. I recommend you listen to it as you read it as well lol
> 
> There is a slight canon divergence as in my story, Pepper and Tony broke up after Iron Man 3 and Tony and Steve get together a little after Captain America: The Winter Soldier.
> 
> Borrowed some quotes from other Avengers works, such as comics and AA

_"Mr. Stark."_

_"Captain."_

_-_

_"Is everything a joke to you?"_

_"Funny things are."_

_-_

_"Big man in a suit of armor... take that off, what are you?"_

_"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."_

_"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage, the only thing you really fight for is yourself. You are not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."_

_"I think I would just cut the wire."_

_"Always a way out. You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero."_

_"A hero? Like you? You're a laboratory experiment Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle."_

_-_

_"What the hell! What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me."_

_"We won."_

_"Oh, alright, yay! Alright, good job guys! Uh, let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. You ever try shawarma? There is a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it."_

_"We are not finished yet."_

_"And then shawarma after?"_

_-_

_"Oh really you two knew each other? He never mentioned that...maybe only a thousand times. God, I hated you."_

_-_

_"Sometimes I wanna punch you in your perfect teeth, but I don't want to see you gone. We need you Cap."_

_-_

_"Winghead"_

_"Shellhead"_

_-_

_"You are walking a little funny Steve, next time you should establish a safe word."_  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_"You are walking a little funny Tony, what was that you were saying about a safe word?"_

_"Hilarious."_

_-_

_"Wait a second, no one else gonna deal with the fact that Cap just said 'language'?"_

_"I know...It just slipped out."_

_-_

_"We'll lose."_

_"Then we'll do that together too."_

_-_

_"Sometimes my teammates don't tell me things."_

_-_

_"I don't trust a guy without a dark side. Call me old fashioned."_

_"Well let's just say you haven't seen it yet."_

_-_

_"How can you possibly hope to stop me?"_

_"Well, like the old man said: together."_

_-_

_"No way we all make it through this."_

_"I got no plans tomorrow night."_

_-_

_"I will miss you Tony"_

_-_

_"Tony, when I woke up on this era, I had no one. Nothing. You gave me a purpose, somewhere to belong...You gave me a home."_

_-_

_"You wanna survive you gotta change with the times."_

_"Spend a few decades frozen in ice, then we can talk about survival."_

_"Just say it, say 'Tony I'm afraid of new tech!' admitting you have a problem is always the first step."_

_"Gosh Mr. Big Brain, your modern tech is so gol-darn confusing. How does this contraption turn water into coffee? Is it coal power or is it a miracle?"_

_"Hmm, sarcasm must be a modern invention, because when you do it, it just sounds wrong."_

_-_

_"But, with my armor gone, all I can do is improvise. Steve, even without your shield, you're still captain America. Without my armor I'm just ..."_

_"Tony Stark, THE Tony Stark, billionaire, genius, you are probably one of the three smartest men in the entire world. You are as tough as they come, you invented hardcore. The avengers are lucky you are on our side."_

_"Really? you know two people smarter than me?"_

_"Can't you just take a compliment."_

_-_

_"I am not half as good at - at anything as I am when I'm doing it next to you. And that's the truth."_

_-_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_-_

_"Good morning Beloved. Did anyone check the dumpster for Clint yet?"_

_"Funny you should ask that..."_

_-_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_-_

_"I'm worried about you, if you don't get some sleep..."_

_"I slept for 70 years - "_

_"Yeah, you've used that line before."_

_"Leave me alone. I am a senior citizen."_

_-_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_-_

_"He's my friend."_

_"So was I."_

_-_

_"Did you know?"_

_"I wasn't sure it was him--"_

_"Don't bullshit me Rogers! Did. You. Know?"_

_"Yes."_

_-_

Images and memories flashed through Tony's mind as he laid on the cold floor of the abandoned Hydra base. The Siberian cold penetrating his suit as his mind raced.

Steve had known the truth about his parents' death for years. He'd known when they fought Ultron. He'd known when he gave Tony shit about keeping secrets, the fucking hypocrite.  
He'd known over a year ago, he'd known when he leaned over the table to kiss Tony. He'd known when they tumbled into bed that same night. He'd known for the rest of their relationship, even when he whispered "I love you" late at night and when Tony had said it right back.

He'd known.

And now all Tony was left with was a broken suit and an abandoned shield.

Tears fell out of his eyes as he fell back to the floor. Steve had left. He'd taken Barnes and walked right out, without sparing a second thought for Tony. After he and Pepper had broken up Tony had resigned himself to being alone for the rest of his life. Then Steve had kissed him and all of the sudden Tony had been in love again. They'd still fought but Tony had learned to see Steve's side of things and to explain his side of things to Steve. Tony had been sure that this was it. He'd fallen hard and fast for Steve.

_"Well that shows you, huh Stark."_

\-----

Some time later, Tony's eyes startled open as he realized that he had no way out of that bunker.

\-----

The temperature kept dropping, and Tony had long given up hope of a rescue.

_"Well Yinsen, it looks like I did waste my life after all... I'm sorry."_

Tony closed his eyes.

\-----

When Tony came to again, everything was still cold and painful. He tried to move, but the suit was frozen and still dead, quiet honestly, Tony didn't know how he was still alive.

The sound of footsteps echoed through the bunker, and Tony blinked trying to place the sound. Had FRIDAY alerted Vision?

A few minutes later two slender figures walked towards him.

"Father," he didn't recognize the breathy feminine voice that rang out, "We've found him. We've got Stark."

"He looks half dead. Should we put him out of his misery?" Another woman said, her voice a lot more confident. The two figures walked closer, and Tony struggle to keep his eyes open. There was no way he could defend himself.

"Patience daughter, I have plans for Stark." A deep voice responded. The two women walked into the sliver of light that managed to get into his cold dark tomb. He finally laid eyes on them and his breathing grew harsher. The two women were not...human. They were humanoid, but one of them was blue, and her body was littered with mechanic enhancements, the other was completely green with deep burgundy hair. The two of them exuded murderous vibes. The kind that Tony usually only got from Natasha and Pepper. He drew in a harsh breath and tried once more to get up from the cold floor he'd been planing to die in.

"Such fighting spirit. It's a pity that humanity does not appreciate you Anthony Stark." An imposing figure approached from the shadows. He was huge, probably bigger than the hulk himself. "I have waited a long time to meet you Stark."

"Yo...u..... kno...w....m...e?" he managed to croak out.

"I do, you are not the only one cursed with knowledge."

"..w- wh..who...?" Tony could barely keep conscious. He was still on the verge of death, and aliens invading earth was literally his worst nightmare. A new voice rang out and a squid looking figure joined the others.

"Rejoice, you will have the privilege of being saved by The Great Titan, Thanos."

"Wh...wh.." Tony gasped for breath, "...why...?"

"I have come for you Stark. Earth's Greatest Defender. When I first enslaved the Asgardian, I thought his task a simple one. After all this planet is quite primitive compared to others we've conquered before. Yet, you and your team managed to defeat my army." The titan walked closer to him, "Imagine my surprise at realizing that it hadn't been your Asgardian ally who'd laid waste to my ships and army, but a simple human. Fascinating. After that it was difficult not to pay attention. Time and time again, you defend it, and this is your reward" The titan waved a hand towards the pathetic picture Tony painted.

"G..go..f..fuh..Fuck...yo...yours...self." Thanos smiled and waved a hand to those behind him.

"Give him a blood transfusion, The Accuser should have provided enough, and make sure he survives. Once he's no longer on the brink of death, bring him to me."

\---------------------

Tony had passed out after his encounter with Thanos and when he'd woken up he was being moved. The pain had dulled down, most likely a result of the forced blood transfusion. He'd shuddered as he thought about it. Once more a victim of nonconsensual body modifications.

This nightmare just kept getting worse.

He was laid on a hard surface and bound. The genius took a moment to analyze his current situation, he seemed to be in some sort of medical room, there were holograms displaying what he assumed to be his own vitals. The technology seemed advanced and otherworldly so he took this to mean that he'd somehow made it into the ship. What was this Thanos actually doing here? Where they still on Earth? Was Earth under attack?

That final thought made him pull at his restrains, he immediately slumped back in the bed his body still felt like he'd been run over by a bus.

'or two super-soldiers'

Tony closed his eyes as the entire fight replayed in his mind. God he'd been so fucking stupid. And now here he was trapped by some crazy alien bent on conquering earth. Who would protect Earth now? Rogers and Barnes were definitely on the wind now. About half of the team were sitting in Ross's super secret prison. He hoped Vision runs and hides that damn stone. God knows were Natasha was hiding.

And Rhodey. Rhodey was in no condition to fight.

The door to the room he was currently trapped in opened and in walked the mad titan himself, accompanied by his two daughters? Who looked nothing like him.

"Stark, you are awake."

"Where am I? What do you want? You better stay away from Earth or I swe-"

"Don't worry, the time will come but there is much to do before I return for Earth's salvation." Tony's jaw clenched as he watched the purple maniac approach him. "Like I said, I am here for you Stark."

"What do you want from me? From the looks of this ship, you have no need for my tech much less my money, so what do you want? Weapons? I'll die before I ever create another weapon of mass destruction!" The titan simply smiled and sat beside him. His two deadly looking daughters stood guard by the door.

"I am here to offer you a place in my order, as my son and perhaps my heir." Tony stared incredulously and glanced at the other two in the room and saw their shocked expressions. So he hadn't shared his plans for Tony with them.

"Excuse me?!"

"I admire your bravery and tenacity Anthony, you would do well in my order and when I have achieved perfect balance in this entire universe I wish to retire, but I must leave someone in charge. I think you would do well."

"You are out of your mind." the brunette gritted out.

"You could help me save this entire universe from itself, and then you would be the most powerful man in the universe. Join us Stark"

"Never. I can't believe you thought that I'd say yes to this."

"You and I are quite similar you know. I too was called mad for trying to protect my planet. I tried to save my planet and our people, I was ignored, and the entire planet perished. Are you not tired Anthony? Of trying to save a planet that doesn't want to be saved?" The ache in Tony's chest grew and he continued to glare at Thanos.

"Never." Thanos let out a disappointed sigh and got back on his feet.

"I had hoped you would see reason," he walked towards the medical equipment in the room, "perhaps a little reminder of what Earth has repaid your loyalty with will help."

Tony couldn't help his scream at the pain his head was under. As he trashed he thought he saw pitying looks come from the two women by the door.

Everything went dark.

-

_His father sitting him down at 8 years-old and handing him a glass of whiskey. The start of his alcohol problems._

_-_

_His father handing him hot tools despite his bare hands. The reason he doesn't like being handed things._

_-_

_Tiberius Stone._

_-_

_The Cave. The open hear surgery without anesthesia. The waterboarding. Yinsen._

_-_

_"When I ordered the hit on you, I worried that I was killing the golden goose. But you see, it was just fate that you survived that, you had one last golden egg to give."_

_-_

_The Palladium poisoning. The fight with Rhodey. Rhodey taking off with his suit._

_-_

_The helicarrier fight._

_-_

_Extremis. Maya. Aldrich. AIM._

_-_

_His break up with Pepper._

_-_

_Ultron. Thor lifting him by the neck, as everyone watched and did nothing to stop him._

_-_

_A video of the winter soldier killing his parents. Steve's betrayal._

_-_

_Steve walking out on him with Barnes in his arms and dropping the shield._

_-_

"Tell me my child, do you wish to forget? To bury all this pain and suffering. All the betrayal and abandonment?"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is a one shot for now...but not going to lie I might write a sequel some day, let me know if you'd be interested!
> 
> Update 02.18.20: I do have a sequel in mind for this fic, I am not sure when I will get to finishing as only certain parts have come to me, but I'll try to have it up as soon as possible. Thanks for the kudos and comments ♥xoxo♥


End file.
